


Utah

by catholicschoolgirl



Series: Young Dreams [1]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicschoolgirl/pseuds/catholicschoolgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry was really rather loyal when he decided he wanted to be serious about someone. That being said, Harry let Justin touch him through the fabric of his pants, waiting it out until Justin smirked and asked, 'What's a blowjob between bros?'"</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry and Justin hook up while they are both on holiday with their respective girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utah

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for [Emily](http://samebutharold.tumblr.com/), who requested "Harry character fic." I'm not entirely sure what the fuck this is, but I've had the idea for this story for ages! I hope you like it, and Happy Birthday!

Fucking Utah.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Harry had seen a lot of the States, mainly in the form of highways, airport lobbies, and screaming girls, but there were just some things you had to experience on your own, without your four best mates, without the fans and the handlers. And his relationship with Taylor was still fairly new, they were both still in the stage of marveling over each other, shyly holding hands and discovering the things that made the other laugh and blush and moan. When Taylor suggested a ski trip in Park City, Harry was quick to agree to it. It was only after he had bought the plane tickets and booked the suite that Taylor told him that Justin and Selena would be coming, too.

And Harry got it. Taylor and Selena were best friends, and Justin was Selena's on-again, off-again, but now on-again boyfriend. And it wasn't like Harry didn't like Justin – he just didn't know him all that well. Justin was Zayn and Niall's friend, not Harry's, and Harry had never spent one-on-one time with Justin. But this trip would only be for a few days, and if all of Harry's hopes were fulfilled, Harry would be spending every moment he wasn't skiing and snowboarding in bed with his new girlfriend, so he would find a way to deal.

The resort was not very far away from Salt Lake International, so Taylor booked a car service to take them from the airport to the hotel. The driver was playing something low and soothing, and Taylor played with Harry's hands while talking about everything and nothing in particular, smiling shyly at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. It was slightly baffling to Harry – if anything, Harry should be in awe of her. He had heard some of the awful things that the fans were saying about her, but to be honest, she was nothing like his exes. Caroline had been nothing but sure, sunny and confident in her every move, until she wasn't – beaten down by rumors and insinuations until she couldn't do it anymore, their breakup ending with a quiet finality that sent Harry spiraling into a brief period of depression. And the rest of the girls he had seen in the year or so since – blondes, brunettes, redheads, and a few girls he never should've gotten involved with, friends' girlfriends and older, married, women – none had the same steady bravado Taylor had. Taylor had been content to let Harry chase her, across space and time zones, and she never judged him, even when he sent her 2 AM texts saying, “I could eat you out so much better than that Kennedy kid.” Taylor represented something to Harry, something he only half understood, but Harry was only starting to see that he signified something to Taylor, too.

“We'll have our own suite, of course, but Selena and Justin's is on the same floor,” Taylor was saying. “I hope everything works out during this trip. Things with the two of them lately has been a disaster.”

“Disaster?” Harry repeated, furrowing his brow. “How so?”

Taylor shifted in her seat, pulling Harry's hands into her lap and smiling at him through her fringe. “You can't tell anyone, of course, but they are both obsessed with the idea that the other is cheating. Like legitimately crazed about it.” Taylor paused and sighed. “Don't tell Zayn this – ”

“Zayn?”

“Yes, Zayn, your bandmate. Do you remember when Justin hung out with Zayn and his girlfriend some time back? What's her name again?”

“Perrie?” Harry prompted.

“Yes, Perrie. Anyway, Selena was not happy with Justin, left him a nasty voicemail insinuating that Zayn and Justin hooked up.”

Harry wasn't even sure how he was supposed to process that one, particularly since even though he had never given it much thought, he was pretty sure that something _did_ happen between Zayn and Justin, at least once. If anyone knew how Zayn was when he was on the pull, it was Harry, and Harry knew unlike anyone else that Zayn had a bad habit of fucking anyone he was alone with for more than fifteen minutes. Considering how frequently Zayn and Harry hooked up with each other, particularly during those first few months when everyone thought they hated each other, never knowing that Harry climbed into Zayn's bed every night, or all the times they orchestrated threesomes that were clearly just veiled opportunities to ogle each other in sexual situations – well.

“She's also convinced that all of those rumors about him and the other girls are true.” Taylor shrugged. “They very well might be. But that's not my place, you know? And he's convinced she's hooked up with anyone who has ever looked at her. They are both absolutely insane.”

Harry hummed and squeezed Taylor's hand. “Well, hopefully we won't have to deal with any fighting, and it'll be a smooth ride all around.”

 

It wasn't.

 

The first night started as though everything was going to pass uneventfully, but at something like one in the morning, Taylor's phone started to ring incessantly, which was rather annoying because she was bouncing on top of Harry's cock quite beautifully and he really didn't want to stop. Taylor climbed off with an “Honestly, what the fuck,” and answered her phone while Harry continued to stroke himself lazily, waiting for her to come back.

“Selena – stop crying, I can't – just give me like ten minutes,” Taylor said, and even from his position on the bed Harry could hear Selena's broken sobs. Taylor hung up the phone and looked at Harry with a stricken expression. “Selena and Justin just had a huge fight, I'm so sorry – can I just suck you off real quick and then go talk to her?”

It didn't exactly sound sexy and appealing, considering that he was literally just balls deep in, but Harry was never one to turn down head. She pulled off and let him nut on her face, which was very nice of her, but she washed up quickly and threw on pajama bottoms and a soft sweatshirt and made her way out of the room with another apologetic, “I'm so, so sorry Harry!”

 

Taylor didn't come back until around ten the next morning, and then she informed Harry that she was going out of the resort to take Selena for some retail therapy.

“She was absolutely distraught, Harry, I couldn't even get it out of her what they were fighting about,” Taylor said as she made her way into the bathroom, turning the shower on. She threw her clothes off and stepped in, sighing under the hot spray. “I still don't know what it is all about, I don't think she wants to tell me. And I'm so sorry, baby, I know this whole trip is supposed to be this romantic thing – so do you wanna shower with me? We have another hour or so until I'm supposed to meet up with her.”

Harry wasn't really big on shower sex, it was usually more of an effort than it was worth, but Taylor really was a great fuck, no matter what anyone said, and she was pliant, making these little pleased sounds every time he thrust in particularly deep, so.

 

Which was how Harry found himself alone and bored out of his mind at around four in the afternoon. He was a little hungry and contemplating ordering room service when a soft knock came to his door. Vaguely confused, Harry made his way to the door and peaked through the small keyhole, surprised to see Justin standing on the other side. Harry opened it, and leaned against the doorframe.

“Hey, mate, what's up?” Harry asked politely.

Justin definitely looked a little worse for wear closer up. Harry knew that Justin had recently started rocking a quiff, but his hair was standing up in messy clumps, and it also looked a tinge greasy. He had prominent bags under his eyes, reeked of marijuana, which was perhaps one of Harry's least favorite smells in the world, just for the record, and was not boasting his usual loud, ridiculous outfits, but instead looked young and small in the oversized hoodie and basketball shorts he was donning.

“Um, I just wanted to apologize to you, bro,” Justin murmured, biting his lip nervously. “I know you and Taylor just started hanging out, and Selena and I have been at each other this whole fucking trip, and they've been out all fucking day and man, I just didn't want it to be like this.”

Harry smiled and beckoned Justin into the room, shutting the door behind him. Justin went to sit on the couch near the window on the far side of the suite, putting his face in his hands and groaning loudly. “I'm sorry to just barge in on you, bro, but it's like – all of my friends are off doing family shit, or they're someone she's accusing me of cheating with, and she's going through my phone now, bro! Like I texted Zayn just to say you were here and next thing you know, she's saying that I probably want both of you – like fucking what?”

Harry frowned and went to sit on the end of the couch, laying his leg across so that he could lightly brush his foot against Justin's thigh, if he wanted. “That's weird.”

“That's what I'm saying!” Justin exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. No wonder it looked like such a tangled mess. “This is all so fucking ridiculous, like I don't even know why we're trying to work shit out. It's obvious that it's done, and I – I just wanna go home, bro. And sleep for like, a million years with my phone off.”

And just like that, Justin's phone went off. He fetched it out of his pocket with another groan, tapping on it and answering gruffly, “What?”

Harry didn't need to be sitting close to hear Selena's tinny voice reply, “Is that how you answer the phone for your fucking girlfriend?”

“Oh, so you're my girlfriend again?”

“Fuck you, I was going to apologize!”

Justin was near snarling. “Apologize for what? You really fucked that guy, then?”

Harry could feel his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as the two continued to yell at each other over the phone, each lobbing accusations that followed no clear line of rational thought. Harry was about to get up and walk back over to the bed so that Justin could fight his girlfriend in some semblance of peace when Justin yelled, “Well, yeah, guess what – you're right! I did fuck him, in his girlfriend's bed while your music video was on the television, and I'd fuck Harry too if it meant that I never have to hear your whiny ass voice again!”

Harry paused, his mouth open in a silent O, but Justin didn't seem to even notice Harry's reaction, too busy yelling, “Why would I pull your leg, stop being so stubborn and just let me dump you!”

“Not unless I dump you first, asshole!” Selena's voice retorted.

“Have fun eating Taylor's ass, I'll be getting acquainted with Harry's!” and with that Justin hung up the phone and threw it across the room. Luckily it landed rather harmlessly near the bathroom door, but Harry went over to retrieve it anyway, placing it lightly on the bedside table while Justin laid down on the couch and screamed into the cushions. Harry hovered indecisively near the bed before he walked over to Justin and sat beside him, hesitating slightly before rubbing little circles into Justin's back. “There, there,” Harry murmured. “It's okay, she knows you didn't mean it. You two were riling each other up.”

“I do mean it, shut up, shut up, shut up,” Justin mumbled wetly into the couch cushion. “Why won't she just let us break up for good, I fucking give her every reason to – she's far too fucking good for me, bro, why won't she just dump me?”

Harry shrugged, completely unsure of what to say. Harry had had similar conversations with Zayn before, usually when Zayn was drunk and his dick was still wet from some random that wasn't his girlfriend, and Harry never knew what to make of these lines of thought. Harry never really had this problem – if anything he was always the “other woman,” generally because he didn't have time for serious dating and was really rather loyal when he decided that he was going to be with someone. But Harry understood that some people just weren't built for monogamy. What Harry didn't understand was why they tried to make themselves into someone they weren't, just out of some misguided sense of love. Harry felt that the best way to love someone else was to find a way to love yourself first, and hating the fact that you were the type of person to have your cake, eat it, too, and maybe have a slice of pie while you're already at the bakery seemed rather counterproductive. Not that Harry ever said any of this – he usually just nodded and ran his fingers through Zayn's hair, so Harry did the same to Justin, who sniffled and leaned into Harry's touch, finally extricating himself from between the couch cushions.

“Sorry for having a mental breakdown on your couch, bro,” Justin apologized, his voice still slightly unsteady. “I promised myself I wouldn't freak you out too much. Zayn and Niall would never let me hear the end of it.”

“It's all good,” Harry said, shrugging. “Do you need to talk more?”

“Can we just watch a movie, maybe?” Justin asked. “I don't really want to go back to our – the suite right now.”

Harry nodded and pulled out his laptop, handing it over to Justin who quickly pulled up one of the Rocky movies. Harry really only knew the first one and the one with the Russian, but he tucked up on the couch beside Justin, typing a quick text to Taylor to let her know that Justin was in their suite, and became completely absorbed in the plot, continuing to watch even after Justin fell asleep an hour in on the couch.

 

It was only once the credits started rolling that Harry realized that Justin was actually awake. Generally a sure and steady hand stroking your dick through the fabric of your sweatpants will do that.

 

Harry was really rather loyal when he decided he wanted to be serious about someone. That being said, Harry let Justin touch him through the fabric of his pants, waiting it out until Justin smirked and asked “What's a blowjob between bros?” Harry let Justin take his time getting them both naked, both careful not to leave bruises as they gasped into each others' mouths. Harry was heady with it, not quite understanding how they got here but not exactly complaining, either, not stopping to think too hard about how it was that he was sharing this palatial suite in fucking Utah with his Grammy-award winning girlfriend while her best friend's superstar boyfriend knelt in front of him and marveled over his thickening cock. Justin grinned as he got Harry in hand and said, “Zayn's descriptions definitely didn't do your dick justice, bro,” taking it all in one go and sucking so hard that Harry's toes curled and his fingertips felt numb.

It was all too much, Harry's mind whirling with the thought of Zayn and Justin talking about him while they fucked each other, wondering if Justin's nasty taunts to Selena were all true, if Zayn and Justin really got their rocks off and talked about Harry's dick as they ruined each other, wondered if Zayn snarled at Justin and whined, “Harry fucked me harder” as Justin held Zayn's legs agonizingly far apart and barreled into him. It was all so fucked up, and Harry could add another kink to his list, because he didn't know this was something that would get him off, but before he knew it, he was choking out, “Close,” and Justin pulled off, jerking Harry achingly fast until he shot out across Justin's face, Harry's mind going blissfully blank as his cum streaked across fucked out lips and tattooed collarbones.

Harry stumbled to the bed and sat down on it, completely exhausted, and watched almost distantly as Justin got himself in hand, walked over to Harry and slipped his body in between Harry's legs, working up a rhythm and jerking himself desperately while he chanted, “Oh shit, oh shit.” Justin came with a low growl, making a mess all over Harry's hip and thighs, and then collapsed on the other side of Harry on the bed.

“You've got spunk on your face,” Harry reminded helpfully. “And now it's on the blankets.”

“Have someone come up and change your comforter, you rich fuck,” Justin mumbled, and just like that he was asleep again.

 

Taylor didn't come back for another few hours, and by that time Justin was long gone. Harry didn't see him for the rest of the trip, but Harry did see a few pictures online, days later, blurry fan photos of Justin and Selena entwined on some couch in the lobby. Harry spent a few minutes trying to figure out what the feeling in his chest was, before recognizing it as his old friend jealousy, but then he remembered that he was a faithful man, so he just went and fucked his own girlfriend, and hoped that maybe if she gave him enough orgasms he would forget about everything that happened in Utah.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is part of a series that will include Zayn Malik/Paris Hilton, what does this say about me.
> 
> Happy Birthday again, Emily!


End file.
